Something to Protect
by Rikki Taro
Summary: Haruhi and Tamaki have been dating for years, although now they face dangers of dating one of the richest men in Japan. One shot TamakiXHaruhi. Warning: Over protective Tamaki


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran Host Club which belongs to Bisco Hatori and Funimation

Summary: Haruhi and Tamaki have been dating for years, although now they face dangers of dating one of the richest men in Japan.

**Yes, another fan fiction I know I have other ones that need to be updated and here I am putting up another story. Although to be fair, this is a one shot. Now to move onto a few more important things such how this contains DARK AND OVERLY PROTECTIVE TAMAKI! *crowd gasps* Yes I know, it's really shocking I obviously mixed some Inuyasha in this so Tamaki will be a little OOC but he'll have a reason to be DARK AND OVERLY PROTECTIVE. So enjoy!**

_Everyone has something they want to protect. Some people have something to guard with their lives. Protection is a sign of love. When people protect something they either protect it cautiously or to an extreme. Although to protect something to an extreme is more out of fear, than of love._

Haruhi read in the book she was currently contrived in. She was snuggled under the comfortable covers of the large bed in the large mansion of the Suoh's that she moved into. Surprisingly two years ago she accepted Tamaki's marriage proposal, of course they had gone through three years of dating while Haruhi made her way through law school.

But it was this passage that had Haruhi thinking of the off behavior her husband preformed since her last year of law school. Especially how he made her firm give her leave for the fact she was pregnant for nearly a two months. Only now though was she realizing the odd behavior of how he had a high security, such as the nine foot cement block fence, security cameras, and guards.

Closing her book, she fell back on her pillow to look up at the ceiling thinking about the horrible memory and wondering if there were two sides of the nightmare. She shuddered at the mere memory. It felt more like a horror movie than something that happened in her past, that she knew clearly. But it must have been that, that cause not only a scar to her but to Tamaki.

_**Flashback**__** (I'm not going to italicize it since it's basically the whole story)**_

Haruhi Fujioka, third year law held the hand of her 'boyfriend' Tamaki Suoh, the now Chairman of Ouran Academy as well as stock holder and business manager as they strolled through the dark park. Although no one could tell this man was a successful businessman let alone adult by how he was swinging the clutched hand of Haruhi with a large childish grin on his face.

As annoying as it was, Haruhi didn't have the heart to pull her hand away from him. Even if it was beginning to hurt her arm.

"So that was what a commoner's date was like, just a movie and dinner." Tamaki sighed.

"Well you were the one wanting to go." Haruhi muttered.

"Oh, I didn't mean that in offense Haruhi! I found it quite fascinating! Much more entertaining than just going to a restaurant."

"You don't have to act like it's _that_ special." Haruhi's apartment complex was within view as they neared the exit of the park. "You can go now if you want."

Tamaki only smiled and pulled Haruhi closer to him.

"That's not what a gentleman would do." He chuckled. "Did you pay _any_ attention to what I taught you in the Host Club Haruhi?"

"Honestly, no." Tamaki was struck in the ego by her –not intentionally- hurtful words.

"None the less Haruhi, I will make sure you return to your home safely and not half way." Tamaki recovered. "I mean what if you were kidnapped by gypsies or something!"

"I don't think gypsies even exist in Tokyo." Haruhi mumbled to herself.

"But it's now getting late and you should be getting home now, come on." Tamaki said tugging Haruhi along. They stopped at the stairs leading up to the second floor of apartments.

"Alright this is fine Senpai-"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki whined. "You promised to stop calling me that!"

"Sorry, it's an old habit. I'm just so used to calling you that." Tamaki smiled softly as he bent down, being more than a foot taller than her to look her directly in the eye.

"But I loved it the first time you called me by my name." He murmured moving his lips down to kissing her neck. "It was after our first kiss, remember." A light blush tinted Haruhi's cheeks while Tamaki moved to her lips. "You have no idea how much I love you." He breathed against her.

"I have no idea how I fell in love with an idiot like you." She chuckled playfully kissing him back.

"Should we do something tomorrow?" Haruhi pulled away and sighed at the ruined moment. "Please Haruhi! This was the first date we had in a few weeks. Even if it's a ten minute lunch between your classes I'll take it."

"Alright," Haruhi sighed with a smile. "I'll call you eleven and we'll make plans."

"Thank you Princess," Tamaki said kissing her on the lips. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight se-Tamaki." She corrected turning and making her way up the steps. Tamaki watched as she pulled out her keys and unlocked her door before she went and closed the door behind her did he leave.

Haruhi leaned against the door, her fingers gently placed over her lips. Always when they kissed, she felt the beautiful magic of their love, which most people didn't expect her to describe that way. Slipping off her shoes, she felt around the wall to find the light switch when she heard a creak in the floorboards she had not yet stepped on. Before she could turn on the light or scream something hard hit against her forehead making her fall unconscious.

* * *

Haruhi awoke with a heavy and hurtful head, and was having a hard time processing what happened. Only when she saw a man with a black ski mask over his head did she try screaming. Although that hardly let out a muffle from the cloth she just felt forced tightly in her mouth.

"Glad to see you came to Ms. Fujioka." He chuckled. Frantically looking around the room she could tell there were two other men in ski masks over their head, all three of them a good size larger than her and could easily take her out again.

"I still can't believe this is that man's girlfriend." Another said, this one wearing a red mask.

"Well you saw them last night." The black masked one barked at him. "And I don't think she's half bad."

"Now she's awake, we need to get on with our ransom." The third said, this one wearing a green mask.

"Right," The black masked one said flipping out a cell phone that Haruhi realized was hers while the red one held a pocket knife up to Haruhi's cheek.

"Here's how it's going to work sweetheart, you follow our script and only our exact script and you don't get hurt." The red mask ordered her holding up a piece of paper in his gloved hand. Removing the cloth from her mouth Haruhi was about to yell for help when the knife pressed up against her throat.

"Alright," The black masked one said holding the phone to her ear as it began ringing. Only on the second did Tamaki immediately picked up.

"Haruhi! You said you would call at eleven!" Tamaki wailed on the other line. Haruhi swallowed and the knife began pressing more into her shoulder

"Tamaki, I want you to listen to me." Haruhi read from the paper as she scanned over it and found the ransom for her, how ironic. "Call the police! Something's wr-" Haruhi grunted when she felt the knife drag across from her neck to her shoulder as the man took away the phone with a now frantic Tamaki.

"Haruhi?! What's going on? Harhuhi!"

"Hello, Mr. Tamaki Suoh I presume?" The black masked one said. Haruhi now guessed he was the leader of this hostage take since he was the one doing everything.

"Who is this?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh that's not important." He shrugged walking over to a picture Haruhi had of Tamaki and her together on their first date at the water park. "I have to say you two are really close, my dating since you were in high school."

"What have you done with Haruhi?" Tamaki growled on the other side.

"Nothing, nothing…well actually she's going to have a scar now on her shoulder and possibly a concussion but nothing _too_ bad."

"Leave her alone! What do you want from her?!"

"Oh nothing," The masked man said sitting in a chair. "But we would like an eight million yen tip for delivering her back safe and sound to you Mr. Suoh. If not, well she might leave here more than just a few scars and a concussion."

"Bastard," Tamaki spat on the other end. "Don't think I'll giving in easily, the Calvary will become to rescue my princess." Tamaki said hanging up. Even though Haruhi was being captive she couldn't help but roll her eyes. He was always dramatic even in a case like that.

"Well then." The black masked one said shutting the phone. "Obviously Suoh is on the way with the police, so let's just take a small break." He said calmly grabbing one of Haruhi's mugs and was drinking some tea, not really seeming like a captor to Haruhi. Her eyes narrowed knowing she shouldn't let her guard down if these men were using her to get to Tamaki. That she would not allow.

Outside the apartments

Tamaki stood looking up Haruhi's apartment, where he let her walk into this mess just because of who he was. Now the apartments had turned into a crime scene with mostly Kyoya's private police force. He had called the other hosts about this disaster and all of them dropped their plans for the day to assist anyway they can. So there all of them stood, worried over their old friend being in absolute danger.

"Isn't there anything we can do!?" Hikaru growled in frustration his hair back to a dark ginger unlike his twin's lighter colored hair.

"Not when they have Haruhi in there with something pressed against her head." Kyoya said closing his cell phone from a report call he just received.

"Oh Haru-chan!" Hunny wailed even though four years out of high school only grew a few inches. Mori only looked at the scene saying nothing.

"Did they ask for a ransom?"

"Eight million yen," Tamaki murmured.

"But that's not going to exactly guarantee them returning her safely." Kyoya said pushing his glasses up.

"Which is why I called you." Tamaki said looking at his best friend.

"Mr. Suoh!" A voice shouted out through a megaphone. Everyone looked up to the window where a masked man was looking down on them with a megaphone in his hand as he gave a small wave to them. "We're really making a bigger deal of this then need to be, so folks let's just start this ransom at now nine million yen for the life of Ms. Fujioka."

"Just let Ms. Fujioka out, or we will fire!" An officer shouted through his own megaphone as nearly three dozen officers aimed at the man visible through the window. "I doubt that window is bullet proof."

"You're completely right." He agreed pulling a squirming Haruhi where someone else had a gun up to her head if she tried anything funny. "I doubt this window is bullet proof so fire when ready."

Kyoya sighed and motioned for the officer to give him the megaphone knowing Tamaki wouldn't be good at this.

"I agree completely with you sir, there _is_ no point for us to be here. In fact this is a waste of everyone's time. So just calmly let Ms. Fujioka go and the consequences might not be so severe."

"Honestly, that doesn't work for me. I want ten million yen now, but since you guys aren't being negotiable…" The man handed the megaphone away and instead had a gun that he placed to Haruhi's head pulling back the barrel.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Tamaki shouted at him. The man heard him and received his megaphone back.

"Alright, let's make a compromise. I shall give you twenty-four hours to think about this decision. The thing is I hate to wait, so to speed up your thinking process every hour you take, Fujioka will receive a bullet in her body. Call her when you're ready." The man moved away from the window as the blinds closed and a shot was heard as well as a scream. "Starting now!"

Inside with Haruhi

The pain in her hand hurt so much, as tears bedded in Haruhi's eyes as she looked up at the three captors.

"You and your stupid games Takaharu." The red masked one hissed to the black masked. "Why not just let me cut her up, we'll even un- cover her mask so her screams can persuade him."

"Stop acting like a beast Yoha. This will teach you patience." The red mask growled and stomped away. Haruhi wasn't showing the fear she felt but only glared at them trying her best to forget the pain as she looked to the clock, it was only now one o'clock.

Outside

"Now what?" Kaoru asked looked to Kyoya and Tamaki.

"We come up with a plan to save Haruhi." Kyoya said looking over a print of the complex. "Apparently the apartments have only two windows, the one in the front, and one in the back."

"But we don't know how many people are in there." Hikaru pointed out.

"There's at least two, and more than likely they either have that window guarded or locked." Kyoya said. "If it's guarded, they would see us and that would risk Haruhi. But if it's locked we would make a lot of noise in order to open it and again they would take it out on Haruhi."

"So do you have a plan Kyo-chan?"

"Not yet, except possibly…" Immediately Kyoya snapped out his phone and made a call. Tamaki was entirely silent, his eyes looking directly into Haruhi's apartment wanting her to be alright.

At ten 'til two, the masked man appeared at the window again. Tamaki had no idea what Kyoya did over the phone but only said it would take some time for what he got to be there.

"Just too clear up, now we went up to eleven million yen, you guys sure do take a long time to decide, but onto business." A shot went out along with another one of Haruhi's screams. Inside blood trailed down her leg from the gun shot and Haruhi still tied in a chair had tears on her cheeks.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted rising up from the kneeled position he was in. "Fine! I'll give what you want!" Tamaki shouted when a hand placed on his shoulder.

"I have a plan in action now Tamaki just keep up this act and it's sure to work." Kyoya said reassuringly. Tamaki sighed in relief and looked back up to the man who looked down at him. Reaching in his pocket, Tamaki pulled out a check book and acted like he was writing a check.

"Did I not mention I wanted it in cash?" The masked man asked then shrugged. "Well this switch won't work unless its cash so I suggest you go to your vault and retrieve my pay if you want your 'princess'."

Kyoya looked at his watch and began counting down. "Three….two….one." A white puff seemed to blow through out of the vents that looked like gas as Tamaki looked to Kyoya.

"Sleep gas, within a few minutes they'll be out and we can get Haruhi." Tamaki grinned in triumph until he saw the man again instead of wearing a ski mask but a gas mask with just over a doctor's mask placed over Haruhi's mouth.

Inside

"So they want to play funny huh?" Takaharu asked looking back at his accomplices who wore masks similar to his. They came well prepared, for Takaharu was no amateur and even brought a doctor's mask for Haruhi. "Well then, it's time to make Tamaki Suoh regret he played against my rules."

Takaharu threw Haruhi over to Yoha as he began to unbuckle his pants.

"It's just a good thing that she's a good looker." He said moving towards Haruhi. Yoha was even chuckling being a sicko as he placed Haruhi down.

"No!" Haruhi screamed loudly behind the mask as Takaharu slammed her against the floor removing the skirt she wore on her date last night. "Leave me alone! Let me go! But Yoha held her down from her resistance and Takaharu did the rest.

**(Not including rape scene)**

It wasn't until after four that Tamaki heard anything from then and he was only growing more and more nervous. He only heard her screams and didn't even know what they did to her since there were no shots being fired, so all they could do was wait until the ski masked man returned, which a little after four he did.

"Sorry," He panted through the megaphone. "I got a little occupied evening the score from that gassing stunt you pulled Tamaki. But you really are a true gentleman, dating Fujioka for so long and she's _still_ a virgin." All six hosts tensed and Tamaki's face was utterly broken. "Well that's changed, now."

"YOU BASTARD!" Tamaki shouted just about to run up there but was held back by Mori. "YOU TOUCHED HER?! YOU'LL PAY I SWEAR YOU'LL PAY YOU SICK BASTARD!"

"Now that's a little harsh, you should have sped up your relationship. Oh! I forgot it's been another two hours."

The man disappeared and the two quick shots let out as a scream came out and Tamaki had to turn his face away although he felt like screaming just as loud. It was his fault. Everything was his fault.

"This has gone far enough." A serious voice said and everyone looked over shocked to see it was Hunny talking, his bangs covering his eyes. "Takashi, I'll need your help." He said walking around to the side of the building.

"Is Hunny going to pull his family's long lost secret attack?" Hikaru whispered to Kaoru.

"I didn't think Hunny would get suddenly so serious about this. Why didn't he come up with a plan earlier?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, there's only one explanation." Kyoya said crossing his arms. "It's past Hunny's usual nap time."

The two twins gasped, knowing how Hunny hated going without his nap and Tamaki would have done the same if Haruhi wasn't inside suffering now.

"Alright, lift me up Takashi." Hunny said as they unscrewed the door to the vent.

Mori nodded and easily boosted Hunny up as he crawled into the vent.

"You handle the rest Takashi." Hunny whispered back to him as he began crawling through the vent soundlessly. It was a little snug but he could still fit as he managed his way, following the sound of voices which was easy since the entire complex had been evacuated.

"At this rate the girl's going to die." A rough voice said as Hunny crawled further and peered down into the room of Haurhi's apartment. There were three large men, but not too large for him to handle, and then there was Haruhi.

She was huddled in a corner, bruised up very well with dried blood all over her body. Her skin was ghostly pale and Hunny began silently unscrewing the vent to her apartment. Haruhi need immediate medical attention and was glad medics were outside waiting. As he quietly moved the vent he took a small breath before he was ready and leapt down through the vent first landing hard on one of the captors who was not heard from but only wore a green mask.

The other two spun around to look at him and chuckled.

"This? Is the great rescue?" The red masked one asked sarcastically and laughed loudly.

"Yes I am, and you're all going to regret hurting Haruhi." Hunny said. "Takashi!"

The door feel down from Mori basically kicking it down as the two easily handled the three. Mostly Hunny took the time on getting revenge for them delaying his nap.

Outside Tamaki waited impatiently as Mori told him when finally the three came out. Tamaki was tearing up at the sight of Haruhi who was naked other than Mori's jacket placed on her. A pain clutched inside of Tamaki's heart as he ran to Mori and took Haruhi in his arms clutching her to him as he walked quickly to the ambulance.

He was never going to allow this to happen again. No matter what this wouldn't happen again, Haruhi wasn't going to be in something like this again and that he would make sure of.

Haruhi was rushed to the emergency room in order to get all four bullets out of her. One in her hand, another in her leg, and two through her stomach. By the end she was stitched up and placed under hospital watch from a hard impact on her head. Tamaki sat by her bedside clutching her hand waiting for her to wake up so he would begin apologizing for the rest of eternity.

Two days passed and the doctors said after a traumatic experience she could have fell into a coma. The hosts all visit each usually bringing flowers to see how she was doing and Tamaki never left even if he slept in the chair by her bed. Finally on the fourth day, she woke up. Tamaki was changing the water in the vase of roses he brought when he saw her actually move for the first time in days and a few short hours later her eyes actually opened.

"Thank goodness Haruhi." He sighed in relief feeling a few tears in his eye. "I'm so sorry this happened, it's my fault." He said moving to brush her bangs across her forehead when she actually flinched. He drew his hand back as if he was burnt in horror. Haruhi flinched from his touch, she was raped and now they would live with this.

"I'm so tired…Tamaki." She murmured. "But it's not your fault." And it was that quickly she fell back to sleep. Tamaki didn't care; he was just happy he saw those big brown eyes at least once more and stayed by her side until she was released.

"It would be best if she stayed with someone." The doctor advised looking over the records in Haruhi's room.

"I don't want to see that apartment again." Haruhi shuddered and Tamaki gripped her hand gently.

"You won't, you'll move in with me then."

Once Haruhi got out of the hospital she had many of the issues doctors assumed she would have from this experience. She would hardly touch Tamaki more than just small physical contact with their hands. When she saw the other host members, even though they were her friends she wouldn't hug any of them.

When she moved in with Tamaki she slept in a different room, although half way through the night, screams were heard and Tamaki would sit by her until she fell asleep peacefully and he would sleep by her bed. After seeing her suffer this, Tamaki ultimately had a chauffeur pick her up and drive her from classes back to the Suoh's hardly did she ever go anywhere else.

Eventually one night after a nightmare, instead of Tamaki going to Haruhi, she ended up going to him in the night and he held her reminding her how they were gone and how much he loved her. Over a year later, was she finally able to kiss him again and slowly they picked up after where they left off except for one thing that both of them knew was between them but avoided it.

Until finally a few months after things turned back to normal, Tamaki proposed. After a beautiful wedding, even away on their honeymoon they weren't officially together as man and wife. Which made Tamaki even the more overly protective. He had a thick cement fence built around the estate, cameras installed and guard dogs trained. Haruhi didn't even notice, but still lived with Tamaki as happy as she imagined. Working at a law firm and coming home to see Tamaki. Eventually Antoinette had puppies one night and after all the adorable pups were born Haruhi felt something with in her stir.

She wanted to become a mother and once she told Tamaki, slowly they made their way to go all the way. Then a year later she was pregnant.

"Which would you want?" She asked Tamaki the night they learned she was pregnant.

"Anything. Boy or girl doesn't matter." Tamaki smiled kissing her gently. "What would you want?"

"Honestly, I imagine us with a little girl." Haruhi sighed in content. "I can only imagine how you would treat her she would become your new 'princess'"

"That's not true Haruhi! No need to be jealous, you will always be my princess she shall be my _little_ princess." Haruhi laughed and rolled onto her back.

"Well it's time for bed, work in the morning." She said as the lights shut out.

_**End of Flashback**_

Haruhi moved the covers off her and slowly got up out of bed, the pajamas she wore hardly indicated she was pregnant. She began walking over down the hall where she knew her husband would be the future nursery.

Tamaki might have been a little crazy but still acted like his old self and was beyond excited for the baby. Peaking in the room, Tamaki stood there surely looking around the already yellow painted room. They were going to decide to let the baby be a surprise and learn the gender after the birth so for now they painted it yellow.

"Thought I would find you in here." She said walking in. Tamaki turned to her and smiled and draped an arm over her shoulder and kissed her.

"Just looking around before I go to work. You both take care."

"Tamaki, I'm only two months."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't take it easy."

"I know, but I can still go to work." Haruhi said when Tamaki looked down at her with little patience.

"Haruhi, you need to rest."

"Why are you so worried? I'm just a few months, nothing's going to happen. **That** won't happen." Fear of the memories flashed through his eyes as he gripped her shoulders.

"I know it won't, but I'm ensuring it won't. I'm not risking you, even if you have an at desk job, you will stay where I know you are."

"I'll be fine at work, Tamaki, I don't want this over our heads our lives. I don't want this baby to grow up hearing that story, I don't want them knowing that happened. It's time we forget. We're happy, we don't need that memory anymore, instead of focusing on that horrible memory; we're going to focus on this baby. That memory is over." Tamaki's eyes softened and he chuckled taking her hand.

"I'm still going to protect you as best I can though Haruhi. But you're staying home today." Before Haruhi could argue Tamaki released her hand and threw his hands in the air. "Because I have the feeling that we _are_ going to have a daughter so let's paint the room pink."

Haruhi laughed and pulled Tamaki's head down to kiss her, as the two spent the day painting the room baby pink when seven months later they had their child…a baby boy who even though had a pink nursery had two loving parents.

**Sorry the ending sucked.**


End file.
